Why You?
by FallenWarriors
Summary: Namine is new to Destiny High and already she's made many friends, but what happens when Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and her all get into fights and their lives fall apart? They get a vacation they'll never forget, being locked in a house for 2 months?
1. Chapter 1

Milly: Hey guys i'm back! I'm just taking a break from my other two stories for awhile and a couple of other Namixas stories inspired me to write this!

Namine: What the heck i'm not even in one of your stories at all!!

Milly: Hey! I haven't gotten to it yet ok?!

Sora: that's not really an excuse...

Milly: Just shut your mouths and get on with the disclaimer!

Sora and Namine: Just to let you know Milly doesn't own-

Roxas: Kingdom Hearts!

Milly: Where the heck did you come from?!

Roxas: shrugs

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I darted down the street, school supplies in one hand, and my other hand was preoccupied with pulling along my Best Friend Namine.

"Hurry up Namine! Will ya?"

"I'm just nervous about my first day of school at your school! I've always been in a private school remember?" Namine huffed dryly, "you don't know what it's like to be the new girl!"

"Oh trust me it's going to be a blast!" I said sarcastically. I looked down at my watch intentively as we passed the school's gates, "Great! 7:50! We have ten minutes! Hurry!" I yelled, "why couldn't you have woken up earlier!?" I pulled her along almost dropping my things as I pulled her into my principle's office. I formally introduced her, "Mr. Kanzaki, this is Namine Kikari, my friend I was saying that was joining us. Namine, this is my principle Mr. Kanzaki."

"Nice to meet you Miss. Kikari, here is your schedule and dorm key, I hope you love your stay with us!" he shook her hand and I grew impaitient. Namine smiled and nodded her thanks before I yanked her back into the hallway.

"Jeez Kairi! Do you always have to be so pushy?" Namine sighed and pouted.

"I don't want to be late! I have a perfect attendance to keep!" I growled pushing her toward one of the doors, "Okay, here's your dorm, sorry Namine i've gotta run!"

**Namine's POV**

Kairi ran off in the opposite direction, and just then I heard the bell ring, and I laughed hearing Kairi yell, "DANG IT!!"

Reluctantly I turned the key and twisted the knob on the door entering shyly. My eyes grew wide at the sight of the room, two beds?! There were three of us now, me, a blonde boy, and a short black haired girl. She smiled at me. Their gaze pierced my skin making me feel uneasy inside.

"Um...hi?" I waved.

"You must be Namine! We got a note saying you were moving in with us!" the girl said holding her hand out, " my name is Yuffie, and this is Roxas."

I gladly took her hand, and smiled,"So? What classes do you guys have?" I cheered. Roxas ignored me but Yuffie took out a sheet of paper and compared the two, "Hey you have Art, Language Arts, and Social Studies with me!" I squealed with joy and Yuffie did so also.

Roxas suddenly growled and started to leave. Before he left, he hit his shoulder into mine and left. Yuffie stared at the door confused before turning to me, "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

I nodded angrilly while still on the floor. I smiled at her as she helped me up, " I don't know what's up with him! He's not usually like this!"

I scowled rubbing my aching back. Without thinking I darted out the door after him, and looked around spotting him nearby. I came up to him and turned him around by his shoulder, "What is your problem?!" I screamed.

"What's wrong with _you?!_" He yelled back, "you don't just barge into someone's Dorm room and expect everyone to be happy about your "Arrival"?"

"What are you talking about?!"I was so furious that my face started to turn red. "You're the only one who wasn't happy to see me! At least Yuffie greeted me nicely!"

Roxas flinched and then growled again, "Just leave me alone and keep out of my way..." He turned around and started to walk away in the opposite direction.

"Hey i'm now finished with you yet!" I yelled after him.

"But i'm done with you!"

I was fuming madly, and I was about to chase after him, when Yuffie came up form behind and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"C'mon, Namine, we have to get to math class." she said leading me down the same hallway that Roxas had gone down.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"What was wrong with her?!" I thought out loud, "It's not like I meant to knock her down!" I scowled all the way down to Art class in 3rd hour. As I stepped inside Yuffie gave me a worried glance before her eyes redirected to the door. I sat down beside her and then looked over at what she was looking at. "Oh, it's you." I scowled again. Namine's eyes seemed to glow with hatred and she kept muttering under her breath as she sat down on the other side of Yuffie.

"Hey Roxas, Yuffie, Namine!" A red-head greeted us (Milly: hmmmm...I wonder who that is? Kairi: hey! Milly: you're not supposed to give it away! Kairi: Pf. You could have told me that!)

"Hey Kairi!" Me and Namine said in unision. Namine began to draw and Kairi craned her next so she could see what. I kinda figured Namine hated me enough not even to let me see what she was drawing, so I pretended to pay attention to today's lesson. _God! Today's lesson is so boring! I mean, c'mon! who wants to learn how to draw...a line? You've got to be kidding me! I learned in Preschool! _I sighed in boredom.

I nearly jumped out of my seat when Kairi squealed, and luckily the teacher didn't pay attention, "Oh my gosh! Namine! How did you learn to draw like this?" she said in a whisper as she held a piece of paper to her face as she examined it.

"Hey _Namine..._ who's the boy?" Yuffie smirked, exaggerating her name a bit.

"No one, yet. I drew him as a shadow because I haven't found someone yet." I couldn't help but notice the blush penciled across her face as Kairi and Yuffie kept asking her, personal questions.

"They've obviously forgotten that i've even been here." I muttered and I stared at the clock as the bell rang.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I grabbed my drawing from the two "fangirls" (Yuffie and Kairi: Hey! You didn't just call us fangirls! Milly: Actually I did. Yuffie: shot a death glare Kairi: pounces Milly: gulp) folded it and stuffed it into my pocket.As I was about to leave I spotted Roxas near the door, and I ran up to him. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention, "Hey...I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me." I stopped suddenly, because of my headache was forming, "probably because of all this stress today..."

"No...i'm sorry for knocking you down, I sorta tripped over Yuffie and fell into you. I ran out, because I thought you were going to yell at me. And I got what I thought!" he laughed.

_Aw...his laugh is adorable! And he's cute too! No Namine! Bad thoughts! BAD! _I mentally smacked myself.

"So why were you ignoring me?" I had to ask and know why no matter what.

"Because ever since elementary school I thought new kids were all bratty and annoying and immature. And I definately got the bratty side of you!" He laughed again. This time I couldn't help it and I laughed also, "that's why I was irritated. But you're different."

I felt like blabbing my whole situation about coming to this new school and Kairi being my best friend. He felt like he was my best friend and I could tell him anything. Speaking of whom, she barged in and grabbed the two by their arms, "C'mon you guys! You don't want to be late to lunch? Do you?" Kairi huffed trying to pull them.

"Kairi, can we at least drop out stuff off at our dorm room?" I whined at the aching weight on my arms.

"Oh fine, go ahead. I'll just be here...dying of hunger." she mumbled with a sarcastic tone.

Me and Roxas smiled.

"What are you guys friends now?"

"Actually, yeah!" I cheered running off towards our dorm room with Roxas behind. I opened the door and I looked up. I screamed, and spun around, seeing a person staring at her from the darkness.

"Um...Namine?" I looked up to meet Roxas's blue gaze. I glanced down at my hands gripping Roxas tightly. I let go and blushed, "Oh, sorry." I then faced the person, "Yuffie! What are you doing? You scared me!"

Roxas switched the lights on showing two bags next to Yuffie's feet.

"I'm moving."

"What? Moving where?!"

"To Maine, my mom is sick and I need to be up there with her for awhile. I'll miss you guys!" she hugged me and Roxas.

"We'll miss you too! I hop your mom ends up alright." Without saying another word she headed out of the room and out of the school with her bags in hand.

"Aw...i'm going to miss her..." I sniffled. I sat my stuff down on my bed, grabbed Roxas, and pulled him towards the Cafetorium.

* * *

"I don't see Kairi anywhere!" I complained scanning the lunch room for the only red-head in the school. 

Roxas came up from behind me and grabbed my shoulders making me jump, "Roxas! Knock it off!" I giggled.

"Gotcha, there she is!" He pointed at the table right in front of me, _of course._

"Hey guys!" Kairi said waving her hand at me, and I sat next to her.

"Hey!" the whole group said in unision.

"Namine this is our gang; Sora, Olette, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Hayner, Pence, and Axel. Everyone this is Namine!"

"Hi!" I waved and they all smiled at me.

* * *

Milly: So? How did you like it? 

Namine: It sucked.

Milly: Who asked you?!

Roxas: You did.

Milly -scratches head confused- I was referring to the reviewers! But anyway, only half of this chapter was posted because something happened and it glitched...don't know what exactly happened...

Sora: you don't know anything!

Milly: Hey! -smacks him in the head with newspaper-

Kairi: -joins in- Don't say that she doesn't know anything!

Milly: Finally someone who agrees!

Sora: Okay people, OW! Just R & R please! Ouch! STOP IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys...I'm really sorry about what happened, and if you had a story alert on this story then it's gone now...and my precious reviews! The website glitched and I had to delete the story for the chapter to work properly...and you were probably freaking out and wondering why my story had been deleted. And once again I am very sorry about it, REVIEWERS!!! COME BACK!!

* * *

Milly: I'm back!

Roxas and Namine: Oh Crap! Run away! -Runs away screaming-

Milly: ...

Sora: once again Milly doesn't own Kingdom Hearts,

Kairi: She doesn't even own the game!

Milly: Shut up! -wacks them around with newspaper-

Sora: Please get on with the story!

* * *

"Hey what took you guys _so_ long?" Kairi smirked at Namine.

"Nothing! We were spending our last moments with Yuffie!" Namine blurted out nervously.

"Last moments with Yuffie?! Did she die?" Hayner asked.

"No you idiot!" Roxas knocked him in his head.

"Yuffie didn't tell you?" Namine asked shocked.

"No she didn't! What happened?" Kairi leaned in to hear better.

Namine explained that Yuffie's mom had been sick and she was moving away for awhile, leaving out the part between Roxas and herself.

Kairi was almost in tears, "I'm like her best friend and she didn't tell me!?"

"Okay Kairi, calm down! She said she didn't know when she was coming back, but she did say she was coming back!"

Kairi sighed.

"Okay, so. Hey Kairi? What was the math homework again?" Sora asked.

"Hey Kairi? Isn't that the guys you said you like?" I whispered in her ear.

She blushed and then nodded, "Jeez Sora! This is the 3rd time i've had to tell you!"

"Do you forget everything?" Roxas joked. Sora glared at him as Kairi laughed.

"Fine. It was Page 131 numbers 1-28 got it?"

Sora nodded making notes on his arm.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I laid down in bed staring up at the stars outside my window. I felt wide awake and I couldn't get to sleep, at all, even if I wanted to, because of Roxas's constant snoring. I scowled, leaped out of bed, slipped my jacket and slippers on, and slipped out the door quietly. The hallways were pitch dark and I shuddered in fear. I switched on my DS and used it as a flashlight throughout the high school.

After ahile I glanced at my DS and it read 10:00. I had been out for about a half hour. I scanned my surroundings and I began to panic, "Oh God! Where am I? Don't tell me that i've gotten myself lost!" I thought out loud in a whisper.

I gasped hearing footsteps following me. I quickened my pace and searched for any clue that would tell me where I am. I saw a classroom next and I flashed my "flashlight" on the sign, "Room 213, Mr Rhombus!" I shrieked. "Holy crap! I'm on the 3rd floor!"

My heart quickened as the footsteps were louder, and I definately felt tired, because as I began to walk my head felt dizzy with fatigue. Someone then grabbed my shoulders, making me cry out in fear, and I spun around, too quickly and locking my lips with someone elses. I gasped, breaking the kiss and I stared up, my eyes grew huge. His eyes widened also, and then his gaze moved to a certain girl gawking at them. As we looked at her I called out to her as she ran away, "Kairi!" _Was Kairi...crying?_

Kairi sobbed and ran away, not believing what she was seeing. I started to chase after her, when my head became dizzy again and everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and my vision was blurred, but I still saw a figure standing in front of her, "Oh...ow." I groaned rubbing my eyes. _Was it a dream?_ I thought.

"You're finally awake!" The blurred figure revealed a very concerned Roxas standing over her in her bed.

"Hi Roxas." I mumbled sitting up.

"What happened?! Why did you leave last night? I thought someone came and kidnapped you! I was looking for you everywhere, and where sis I find you? The third floor! How the heck did you get up there?!" He suddenly burst out.

"I-" I stuttered, "why do you care?! I don't have to tell you everywhere I go and why! Who are you? My dad?!" _So...it wasn't a dream! _ I stood up, utterly angry for the sudden burst from Roxas, and went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for class.

"I was worried about you! OK? Jeez! What is wrong with you?"

"What's up with me?! What's up with you? I wake up and you start yelling at me for no reason!" I popped out of the bathroom and grabbed my stuff.

"Fine. You win." He said bleakly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" I asked calming down a bit.

"Who was that guy with you?" He smirked.

My anger began to boil again as I left and slammed the door behind me. I stormed off hearing the door open and close again _Argh! I forgot I have all of my classes with Roxas! Okay I have so options! A) Tell him who the guy is so he'll get off my back. B) Ignore him until he gives up. C) Advoid him. Option C is impossible because of my schedule._

The second bell rang signalling the warning for 3rd hour classes, and I headed for my Art 1 class. I sat by myself at an empty table since apparently Kairi banned her from "her" table

* * *

Hey everyone! That's the end of chapter 2! See you guys later!

Sora: Hey you didn't let us talk to them!

Roxas: stupid you are talking now!

Kairi: Will you all just shut up!

Namine: -laughs nervously- Okay everyone just R & R! If you do i'll give you a plushie! -holds out Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Namine plushies-


	3. Chapter 3

Milly: I have so much to catch up on!

Roxas: Yeah we all know...

Namine: Roxas will you just shut up for once?

Roxas: ...

Milly: Thank you Namine, so anyways this is the next chapter and we have one guess of who the mysterious boy is from the 2nd chapter, and it IS correct! Congrats. I shouldn't have made it so easy to guess.

Namine: Hope you enjoy everyone.

_blah _thoughts

**_letter or text message_**

* * *

**Namine's POV**

As I sat down Sora and Olette gave me worried glances and then turned back to their assignment completely bored out of their minds. _Kairi and me have been friends forever! The kiss was an accident! Don't tell me she found out about the... _I thought sadly. I looked back over at Kairi who was writing something madly. _Probably drawing something...in a vicious manner? _I shuddered not wanting to know what she was drawing.

Roxas sat next to me and I smiled, but still irritated about earlier. Bored out of my mind also I started to draw, but after I realized what I was drawing I regretted it. It was the shadow boy that I drew the other day, and I kissing in the hallway. I gasped and Roxas looked at my weirdly. The bell rang and Kairi stormed past me obviously seeing the drawing and I sighed. I started to head toward my dorm when Roxas grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "C'mon Namine! You have to tell me who it was! Kairi was giving you the come-near-me-and-I-will-kill-you- look! And she doesn't do that often! And you're her best friend! Why would she give you that look?!"

"I don't know! And I'll tell you later." I lied and he let go of my wrist, coming with me to the dorm room. As we arrived I spotted an envelope on the doorknob. I pulled it off, opened it and stepped into the room at the sametime.

**_Namine,_**

**_ How could you do such a thing to me? How could you do that to your best friend? I told you that I liked him and I was told by someone that now you're going out with him?! That's it Namine! Our friendship is over!_**

**_ Kairi_**

Teardrops fell freely from my face on the letter smearing the ink words, and Roxas looked up at me, "Namine? What's wrong?" He asked sweetly.

I handed him the letter and put my face into my hands depression setting in.

"Who are you going out with? Kairi likes Renya?"

"No not that guy in science!" He stared at me and raised my head before hugging me tightly.

"Who was it then?" I could feel him breathing against my neck making me shiver.

"It was...Sora." I curled myself into a ball in Roxas' arms crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

I reluctantly opened my eyes scanning the room, _Why am I on Namine's bed? _I thought then clearly remembering the night before.

_It was...Sora._

I then remembered Namine in my arms, I stared at her, still in the same position, and smiled. She was sleeping softly and was still grasping the hate letter in her hand.

"I must have dozed off!" I laughed to myself. My gaze then reverted to the letter and I growled angrily at it. The letter that has probably just ruined Namine's life.

_Kairi. Why would you do that to you're best friend?_

As if on cue to break me from my thoughts Namine shifted and then opened her deep crystal eyes.

"Roxas? What happened?" she asked sitting up and she yawned.

I kept silent unsure if I should tell her or wait until she remembered herself. She picked the letter back up and then broke down crying on Roxas' shoulder.

"Please Namine, no more crying." I wrapped my arms around her warmly.

"No Roxas, you don't understand what I did." She said loud enough through my shirt.

"You told me last night."

"No. Something else. Kairi wouldn't care if I would have gone out with him once." she sighed trying to gain enough courage to go on, "Sora asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes."

I fell off the bed and stared up at her with widened eyes, "You're kidding me right? N-Namine?" _She can't love him! I love her!_

Namine shook her head, "No. He's already asked me out to a date today."

"B-but Namine!You've only know him for what? Two days? And you're already his girlfriend?" I felt like I could burst if my heart would allow me but instead anger replaced it, "you know what? Forget it." I hissed as I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

**Namine's POV**

"Roxas, i'm sorry." I whispered. I pull my face into my pillow, feeling too miserable to do anything. I almost groaned out loud when someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?" I asked.

"You ok Namine?"

"Sora, I'm not really in the mood right now." I muttered jumping out of bed and opening the door.

"Aw, what's wrong?" he frowned, I couldn't resist his cerulean eyes. _He reminds me of Roxas. AH! What am I thinking?!_

"Kairi's what's wrong." I muttered again handing him the letter.

Sora scowled, "How could she do that to you?"

_Don't you mean, how could I do that to her?_

He hugged me tightly and waited for me to get ready for class, before walking me down to art.

"You and Kairi will makeup soon, I know it." he whispered in my ear before giving me akiss on the cheek and sitting down next to Olette. Olette gave me a look of worry and sympathy before turning to her work. I sighed sitting next to Roxas, who looked at me and glared. I pulled out my cellphone and texted Olette who jumped at the vibration in her pant pocket.

**_Hey Olette_**

Olette texted back.

**_Hey Namine, are you guys all fighting or something? Kairi and Roxas look as if they are going to murder you any minute!_**

I smiled the first time in forever.

**_Kairi's mad at me for being Sora's girlfriend, and Roxas on the other hand, I have no clue why he's mad at me._**

**_Girl, you are so oblivious!_**

**_What do you mean?_**

**_I mean Roxas- Oh nevermind I can't tell you, he'll tell you when he wants to._**

**_Why not?_**

**_Because it's personal and Roxas would kill me if I did tell you._**

_**Oh.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**No one's POV**

Roxas secretly read Olette's message over Namine's shoulder and pouted at Olette, who laughed nervously. For the heck of it, he pulled out his Cellphone and texted Sora.

**_Hey Sora..._**

**_Hey man what's up?_**

**_How could you date Namine, when you knew I loved her?!_**

**_Chill out! Just because you love Namine doesn't mean that I can't date Namine and I beat you to her first! _**

**_I swear I will kill you!_**

**_You get anywhere near me and i'll send this "conversation" to Namine!_**

He felt his heart twinge in fear, _what if she would be afraid of me if she found out? Or even hate me? _He immediately shut his phone hiding his "evidence" from Namine, but then opened it again turning to Namine's number.

**_Hey Namine._**

**_Hey! Why are yo mad at me?_**

**_Because I lov- _**he was cut off by the bell and he shut his phone and deleted the message. "Saved by the bell!" he cheered to himself.

He stepped into the hallway but Namine grabbed his arm, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" She looked at him with serious eyes.

"I-I wanted to tell you...to tell you that I lo-" He was once again cut off, but by Sora grabbing Namine's arm and began pulling her away.

"Sora! No!" she resited and she glanced at me and mouthed "sorry" at me.

"But Namine! I have something to ask you!" Sora complained.

Roxas waved her off and watched Namine nod and run off with her boyfriend. He felt his heart crumble painfully.

"Why did you let her go?" a voice said behind him.

"Kairi, you know I can't make them seperate!" he turned to face her.

"But you can still try." Kairi walked up to him, "I've been trying to make Namine dump Sora, by making her feel guilty. But that doesn't work." Kairi hung her head in shame.

"So you're not really mad at her?"

"I am mad at her but not enough to end our friendship."

"How could you tell her that your friendship was over?! You made her go into an emotional breakdown!"

"Because I love Sora! And Namine doesn't, I know she doesn't. She loves you Roxas, she just doesn't realize it yet." Kairi embraced him but he pushed her away.

"I should feel happy now, but I can't turn away, no matter how many times I try, I can't let him win now!" (Milly: Remember these words for the next chapter! They fit right into the Halloween party! Namine: MILLY!! You gave it away!)

"Then don't let Sora win, you can still win over Namine's heart if you try." She paused then smiled suspiciously, "The Halloween Bash is coming up right? And you and your band are performing right?"

A sudden idea popped into his head and he smiled thankfully, "Thank you Kairi! I'll see you later!" He ran off towards the dorms leaving behind a wondering Kairi.

* * *

Milly: Ow, my fingers hurt badly right now.

Sora: The Halloween Bash is going to be awsome!

Roxas: My plan is awsome!

Namine: How could anything be awsome when i'm depressed?!

Kairi :and when i'm fighting with everyone?!

Milly: Will everyone just shut up?!

Olette: R&R everyone! Flames are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Milly: I back guys!

Roxas: Oh Great...

Namine: Roxas shut your trap!

Sora: Oh god not this again!

Kairi: Anyways everyone here's the next chapter!

Milly: STOP FIGHTING!!!

* * *

**Namine's POV**

I had skipped lunch to go out with Sora the next day and didin't notice hunger growing. All I could think about was Roxas' pained face as I was pulled away. _Do I love Sora? _The thoughts went on endlessly. I crept back to my dorm and opened the door. And there sat Roxas, sitting at his desk writing something. I felt horrible about earlier and I couldn't help but think that he was writing another hate letter to me.

"Roxas...?" I whispered touching his shoulder gently. I tried not to giggle when he jumped and almost fell off of his chair.

"What the-?" He started and then turned around, "Namine?"

"What're you writing?" I asked wonderingly. I tried to sneak a peek at it but he snatched it away and hid it behind his back.

"N-nothing." he blushed making me wonder more.

"I'm sorry about earlier..." I apologized and hung my head.

"Look! It's fine I didn't mind at all!"

"You're lying to me Roxas."

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

_Go on Roxas! Ask her to the dance! _I screamed mentally. I openedmy mouth to speak, but instead I hung my head also letting her read me like a book.

"Roxas? Are you ok?" her crystal blue eyes caught mine, and I nodded.

"Hey Namine?"

"Hm?"

"A-are you going to the dance Friday?" I asked after I mustered up enough strength.

"Yeah, and Olette told me you and the band are going to perform?"

"Yep. I was wondering...are you going with anyone?" my face grew redder.

"I'm going with Sora. Why do you ask?"

My heart began to tremble again with sadness. The smile spread across my face instantly disapeared and she noticed, "Roxas? Are you ok?" she asked again, this time her voice filled with concern and sadness as well.

"Nevermind." I said as I stood up and left the dorm and out the school doors. I didn't stop. _why does Sora have to ruin everything for me?!

* * *

_**Namine's POV**

I watched him leave not making any attempt to stop him, because I knew nothing would right now. Tears fell freely from my face. _Everyone hates me don't they? Except for Sora. Everyone hates me since Sora and I started dating. I know why everyone hates me, but now Roxas?!_ I snuggled my face into my pillow trying to comfort myself, and I glanced at the clock in misery. _11:31 PM...5th hour should be starting._(Milly: Yes they do have nighttime school, that's why they have dorm rooms! Namine: then shouldn't lunch be dinner? Milly:...I don't know!) I texted Selphie.

**_(Namine)Hey Selph_**

**_(Selphie)Hey Nami! Where are you? Class started 10 minutes ago!_**

**_Tell Ms. Torra that i'm calling in sick, I don't feel so well._**

**_Aw. Okay. Hope you feel better._**

**_Bye _**I shut my phone and stared up at the celing thoughtlessly. I curled up in my blankets and set my phone on my leg. I yelped as it vibrated, and I opened my phone, **_Hey Namine. _**It read. I smiled feeling a little better.

**_Hey Roxas!_**

**_I'm sorry I ran out like that._**

**_Why did you?_**

**_Because I wanted to ask you to the dance_**

**_Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize that._**

**_It's alright_**

**_You still haven't told me what you WERE going to tell me after Art!_**

**_I'm sorry Namine, I can't tell you yet._**

**_Now why's that?_**

**_Because you and Sora are dating_**

**_That doesn't matter_**

"I just can't tell you yet."There stood Roxas, flipping his phone shut and smiling at me.

"Roxas! I'm sorry that I hurt you! I didn't mean to..." I ran to him and hugged him tightly. I jerked back realizing he was soaking wet.

"I just told you it's fine." he mumbled.

"What happened to you?!"

"Oh, Seifer pushed me into the fountain right outside, "He growled fuming.

"Oh..._him!_" I scowled.

"You know him?"

"He keeps asking me out! He's disgusting!" I made a face and Roxas laughed, "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked my eyes pleading.

"Yeah, "He smiled softly.

"I called Selphie and told her to call me in sick for me. I gonna head to bed then!" I yawned and he nodded.

"I am too." he replied heading into the bathroom to change, before jumping onto his own bed.

I leaped into my covers and smiled at him, "Goodnight Namine." he whispered.

"Goodnight Roxas." I said back before turning the lights off.

* * *

**_Friday Of That Week_**

**Still Namine's POV**

I jumped out of bed and read the clock as the alarm clock shook me from my slumber. I growled at it, and got ready, and met outside with Roxas, Sora, Hayner, Olette, and Selphie. We started disscusing about our costumes for tonight.

"I'm going to be a vampire queen!" Selphie cheered.

"Selph, you always choose the strangest costumes." Sora said.

"Me and Hayner are going as a Prince and Princess!"

"I'm dressing up as an Angel and Sora's a devil." I blinked.

"Hmmm. I might cosplay as Jesse Mc Cartney. "Roxas said, "Kairi said she would help me with my hair."  
The whole group gasped and glared at Roxas, who covered his mouth, "oops sorry Namine!"

"It's alright guys!" I answered.

Axel ran up to us excited as could be, "Hey! School's been cancelled because of preparations for tonight!"

"It is?! Awsome! So you want to come with us to get some ice cream?"

"No thanks. I promised I'd meet Larxene in a few minutes."

"Oh okay, let's go guys!" I said grabbing Sora and Roxas' hands and pulled them along. I saw Roxas blush and I laughed. I pulled them along to the ice cream shop and let go of them, "Man...Namine." Roxas and Sora panted, "We...didn't know...you...could...run like that!" They paused in between every other word to catch their breath.

Amazingly, Hayner, Olette, and Selphie all caught up in a matter of seconds not tired a bit. Sora stared at them with disbelief.

"So? What flavor?" Olette asked.

"Sea Salt!" they are yelled, except for me and I cocked my head and gave them all a quizzical stare.

"Namine? Don't tell me you've never had Sea Salt ice cream!" Selphie commented.

I shook my head.

"Here. I'll get you one." Roxas said paying for two. He handed me one of them and I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Roxas!" I cheered as I ran to sit down with the girls at a seperate table. They stared at me like I was crazy for doing that in front of Sora, but I just shrugged. I casted a glance at Roxas who was getting death glares from Sora, but his face was still flushed red, and I laughed out loud. Lost in my thoughts I took a bite of the blue ice cream and my face contorted with disgust.

"Ew! It's salty!" I complained.

"Well, duh. That's why it's called Sea SALT ice cream!" Olette said smirking at Hayner.

I kept eating it and the sudden saltiness had changed to sweet and I gulped it down in a couple minutes.

"Hey guys!" Selphie called out to Roxas, Sora, and Hayner, "We're going to get ready for the dance! See ya later!" We all ran off leaving the boys alone, back to my dorm room. They all began working being the bubbly girls that they were.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Olette?" Namine asked completely bored out of her mind, "I finished my costume, do you need help?"

"Yeah sure, I need you to glue the 'diamonds' onto my crown for me." She handed her the gold plastic crown and she obeyed.

A little longer (maybe about 4 hours later) Selphie asked randomly, "Do you think that you and Kairi will ever make up?" She asked Namine.

Namine huffed putting down everything and searching for her clock, "O my gosh! It's 9! We have an hour to get ready!"

Olette and Selphie frantically panicked to get their costumes done, "Namine, you go ahead and get yours on! We'll be done in a few!" Olette said.

Namine grabbed her costume and rushed into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Roxas limped down the hallway, with Sora and Hayner, his face beet red.

"C'mon man! I didn't trip you on purpose!" Hayner apologized patting Roxas' back.

"Dude! You tripped me into Seifer! Do you know how bad that could have been?!" Roxas fumed.

"How bad?" Sora asked.

"Like me laying in my bed with all of my bones pulled out of my sockets bad!" He exaggerated.

"Nah! You could've taken him!" Sora said, "So anyways, you guys want to practice for tonight? Party starts in an hour!"

Hayner and Roxas exchanged looks, "Um, Sora? You're not in the band..."

"True. But I can help you look for Axel!" He crossed him arms and pouted childishly.

"Fine! Let's go then!" Roxas said punching Hayner right in the middle of his back, before half running and half limping away.

* * *

Milly: Okay everyone! There's the fourth chapter!

Namine: you get free cookies if you R&R!

Roxas: She's working on the next chappie also!

Milly: Wow you actually helped that time...

Sora: Bye everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Milly: Hello everyone...

Namine: Oh don't mind her she just grumpy.

Milly: because i've been up all night writing AND typing this!

Roxas: Well that's your fault.

Milly: God why is it that you guys were so nice in the last chapter and now it's the complete opposite!

Namine and Roxas: We don't know shrugs

Milly: anyways, here's the 5th chapter! With lotsa fluff in it! I warn you!

Namine: Between whom?

Roxas: ...

Milly: Who do you think?!

* * *

**_Later that Night

* * *

_**Namine, Olette, and Selphie smiled as they stepped out of Namine's dorm room. Namine laughed as Sora and Roxas' eyes almost boggled out of their heads.

Sora's costume was just a plain black and red outfit, a red tail sticking out of the bottom of his shirt. his heair was dyed red, with black horns sticking out of his hair.

Namine's costume was a baby blue mini dress down to her thighs, her hair was in regular condition except that it had white streaks in it, a feather halo was above her head, feather wings on her back, and she had baby blue high heeled boots.

As soon as Selphie and Olette stepped out they tackled Roxas, "Oh my god! It's Jesse McCartney!" They screamed hugging him tightly.

"Hey Roxas!" Namine greeted wrapping her arm around Sora's arm.

"Roxas?!" Selphie and Olette yelled out in unision. "Ew! We hugged Roxas!" they squealed letting go of him. Roxas chuckled.

_At least someone knew it was me! _Roxas thought smiling at Namine. Unconciously he pulled out his gutiar and started tuning it.

"So? I heard you guys were going to perform? What songs are you going to play?" Namine asked.

"Beautiful Soul, Wake Me Up When September Ends, and a special song." Roxas hinted.

"What is the special song?" Namine asked suspiciously.

"It's a song that Roxas' going to perform by himself, for-" Hayner was cut off be Roxas tackling him.

"Hayner! I told you that it was a secret!" He hissed in his ear.

"Sorry! I forgot!"

Roxas growled unapprovingly.

Namine laughed as she watched them wrestle. Roxas, after awhile, finally stood up and fixed his hair.

"C'mon! The party's starting!" Selphie cheered. In the distance laoud music began to play.

Namine was grabbed by Selphie and was dragged into the gym, leaving the boys alone.

"Why are we the ones they usually ditch?" Hayner asked with a sigh.

"I have no clue." Sora said.

* * *

Namine gasped inwardly trying to catch her breath, "Jeez Selphie! We could have at least waited for the guys!"

Selphie laughed nervously and smiled with her hyperness.

Namine felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hey Nami, You wanna dance?" the boy asked.

"Go away, Seifer!" she hissed walking away.

"Oh c'mon Nami!" Seifer caught her wrist.

Namine yanked her hand back, "I said no, and don't you dare ever call me Nami!" she shouted as she spotted Sora and ran to him.

Seifer growled and stormed away.

"Hey Namine, do you want to dance?" Sora asked holding his hand out.

Namine smiled and nodded following Sora into the crowd of people.

* * *

"Well, that was your big chance to ask her," a voice said.

"I already told you Kairi! I can't do that to them!" the other said.

"C'mon Roxas! You're already trying tonight, right? With your song...to Namine." Kairi said softly.

Roxas turned around to face her and was amazed by her outfit, she appeared as if she were made of flame. Her leotard, shoes, tights, wings, and gloves were all red, orange, and yellow, forming a fire fairy.

"How'd you know about the so-?" Roxas started, but Kairi's finger was pressed to his lips.

"I'ma girl Roxas, we girls have our ways." she giggled.

"Hm. I see, Kairi? Would you like to dance?" he asked

Kairi jumped, a little shocked at his offer but accepted and they made their way to the dance floor

* * *

About two hours later, Roxas and Kairi came out of the crowd and headed outside. "Some party huh?" Kairi said.

Roxas chuckled staring at Namine in the group of people.

"I guess you were right Roxas. I don't have the right to seperate them and I shouldn't even be trying to."

Roxas turned his gaze at Kairi with sympathy.

* * *

Namine smiled at Sora still dancing but getting more tired by the minute. She stared into his cerulean eyes, she was happy with Sora, but something was missing, his eyes were so familiar and loving, they seemed not to even belong to him but to-

Namine snapped out of her thoughts as Sora grabbed her hand and the exited the dance floor. Namine sighed and frowned before resuming her thoughts as Sora got her a drink. She was snapped out of once again as Roxas ran by.

"Roxas..." she whispered.

"What?" Sora asked handing her a cup.

"Nothing." she lied and lowered her head listening to the first two songs that Roxas and the band performed. (Milly: Which the songs if you missed earlier were Beautiful Soul and Wake Me Up When September Ends)

"C'mon Namine!" Sora said before she followed him back into the group, she was still mesmerized by his voice, she never knew that Roxas could sing so well!

The pair daced to one song together, before all of the band packed up and left besides a piano player and Roxas.

"It must be that special song they were talking about." Sora said, her arms still around his neck.

Roxas took the microphone and spoke into it nervously, "I dedicate this song to...Namine Hikaru." All heads turned to the pale blonde who immediately let go of Sora and stared up at Roxas unbelievingly.

Roxas began to strum his gutiar and the piano played along

"_I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you _

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away_

_But I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know how to make the feeling stop_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way?_

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know how to make the feeling stop_

_Just do you know _

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around _

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I waited so long_

_Looking back I realized it was always there_

_Just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here_

_Been waiting here_

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I won't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

_Thought you should know _

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_Just so you know_

_Thought you should know_

_I tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_Just so you know."_

Namine's heart fluttered and felt like it was going to burst as he gave her a cheesy smile. The curtain on stage closed and the DJ started playing another slow dance. She wrapped her arms around Sora's neck as they danced. Sora's face was red and fuming furious, Namine giggled. Sora's expression softened and his face lit up as the sound of her laugh, he laughed also. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Namine." Sora whispered. (Milly: -gasp-)

Namine froze in mid-sway. Her mind immediately reverted to the certain blonde that had just confessed to her moments ago.

"I'm sorry, Sora." she pulled away and smiled.

"What?" Sora said quizzically.

"I don't think it's going to work out between us. It's over." Namine turned around in time to see Roxas leave, "Sora, I don't love you, I never will, I will always love you as a friend."

"But...why?"

_Because I love Roxas! _She screamed in her mind but ran off before she could answer.

* * *

Roxas stepped out into the darkness of the night glumly, "Even after that she still danced with Sora!" He looked up at the sky, the moon shining brightly made him feel a little better.

_I wonder how many girls actually thought that I was Jesse McCartney? _He thought_ Wait! Why is this important?! _Roxas pinched his arm snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Roxas!"

Roxas knew that voice anywhere and he turned around a huge grin spread across his face.

"Namine?"

The moonlight danced across her costume as if she were a real angel. Namine let out a yelp as she tripped, Roxas caught her hands preventing her from crashing into the ground. Behind her stood Seifer, his foot still extended out. He smirked and walked away.

"Asshole." he muttered helping Namine up. Her crystal saphire eyes caught his.

"You loved me that whole time and I was stupid and oblivious enough not to noice until now." Namine said tears filling her eyes.

"You're not stupid, Nami." Roxas smiled as her eyes twinkled as he said her nickname, that only her friends could call her.

They both leaned in and Namine closed her eyes before their lips met passionately. Namine felt as if she could melt and her mucles almost collapsed. They broke apart. Namine and Roxas' faces flushed red and a sudden thought hit Roxas,

"Um...Namine?"

"Hm?" She said still in a trance.

"What about, Sora?"

"I broke up with him."

"What? Why?"

"Because I-I. Love you Roxas, not Sora."

Roxas grabbed her waist and kissed her again but more deep. Namine wrapped her arms around his neck and they enjoyed their moment under the moonlight.

"I love you too Namine."

* * *

Milly: FINALLY!!!

Kairi: I'm glad you two are together now, even though you hurt Sora.

Namine: I'm am too, but send my apologies to Sora for me.

Roxas: C'mon Nami! Forget about him!

Sora: Ahem! I'm right here!

Roxas: -shifty eyes- I mean Nami! Go back to Sora!

Namine: No way!

Sora: -runs out of room-

Kairi: Sora!

Milly: God it's not a grief fair! Everyone get out unti lthe next chapter!

Namine and Roxas: Remember people! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Milly: Yay! Finally I'm back!

Namine+Roxas: Great...

Milly: -Growls- Anyways, Sorry it took so long to update but I promised to my favorite reviewer, Lebrezie, That I would and here it is!

Namine: Milly does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters (Sadly). They belong to Disney and Square Enix!

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Namine opened her eyes and blinked to fix her blurry vision. She looked around, " How did I get on my bed?" She wondered out loud. She giggled to herself as she saw Roxas sleeping with his head propped up onto her bed, "Roxas? What are you doing?" (Milly: Obviously he's sleeping!) Namine laughed and poked him on his head a couple of times.

Roxas lazily raised his head, Namine gasped and shot up in bed. Pain flowed through her back and she landed back down.

"What happened to you?!" She cried out as she stared at his bruised face.

* * *

**Last NightNamine's POV**

Roxas and I reentered to school doors his arm wrapped around my waist. I spotted Seifer down the hall standing with his back turned to us, and I looked up at Roxas. Seifer began to walk away and I ran quietly up behind him. I stuck my leg out and he crashed to the floor face first. (Milly: LOL! Pwned by a girl!) Seifer growled and just walked away without saying anything. I turned around and saw Roxas laughing hystericly. I giggled and he stood up.

"You know he's going to get you back for that." Roxas said.

"I don't care! He deserved it." I laughed," Did you see his face?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if Sora's mad at me." (Milly: Another obvious question!)

"Hell right I am!" I spun around quickly to face Sora, his face burned with anger, " You break up with me for this loser?!"

"I told you! I don't love you! I love Roxas!" I yelled. Sora took a step toward me his fists clenched together. Roxas slid in front of me and Sora took a swing at him. Roxas grabbed my wrist hand and pulled me out of the way, and Sora almost fell over. Roxas hit the back of Sora's legs making him fall, but he jumped back up and made a solid hit at Roxas' jaw. Roxas growled but kept dodging Sora, "I don't want to fight you-" Roxas said but was cut off by Sora hitting his stomach. Sora grabbed Roxas while he was stunned and threw him at a locker.

I watched horrified, _I have to help Roxas! But there's nothing I can do...is there? But if I don't do something soon, Sora will go as far as kill Roxas. _I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Roxas on the floor getting several kicks from Sora. I fumed and ran out in between Sora and Roxas, my arms spread out like a shield.

"Sora! Stop acting like a spoiled brat! I'm sorry that you can't have everything you want, but like I said I. Do. Not. Love. You! And I never will!"

"I don't care! Now get out of my way Namine." He hissed through his teeth as he stepped forward to strike Roxas again.

I kicked his shin angrily, "Don't hurt Roxas!" I yelled.

"You little witch!" Sora shouted and shoved me away. I stumbled and hit my head on the wall.

"Don't touch her!" Roxas yelled wiping the blood from his mouth. I jumped back onto Sora and clung to his neck. Sora gripped my wrists and ripped them off, gasping for breath. He threw me off, and I hit the wall again, but the wind was knocked out of me and my head cracked against the brick wall. I slid to the ground and watched as Sora ran away, and I heard footsteps not far away.

"Namine!" I heard Roxas call out to me as I blacked-out.

* * *

"Oh my god! Sora did this to you?!" I lifted up his chin and almost started to panic. Roxas nodded, "I already saw the nurse and she checked out your back and head. She said you could try to walk if you wanted to." I nodded also and threw my legs over the side of the bed slowly as there was a knock at the door. Roxas answered it and growled angrilly, "What are you doing here?!"

* * *

Milly: Yes I know that it was short! And We all know that in the game Sora has a nice personality but I absolutely had to put this in there somewhere! And If you think Roxas was being a wimp, he wasn'! He just didn't want to fight his Best Friend! ALSO! Don't freak out on me about the cliffhanger, don't worry about that either, I making the next chapter now! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey srry everyone if you thought this was chapter...its not actually I'm putting this story on Temporary Hiatus. I've lost inspiration in this story and others. If I get enough reviews telling me that you want me to keep on going with the story then I will other wise I won't and I'll start new ones. I NEED INSPIRATION PEOPLE! Lol. Hopefully i'll have at least a couple reviews but anyways I have school starting AGAIN next Wednesday. Great yay me. Which will also affect this...

Hope you review!!

XxHeartFlare05xX


End file.
